


Toy

by babycin



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, POV First Person
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-03-19
Updated: 2009-03-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 22:47:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/243419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babycin/pseuds/babycin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Angel, dopo essere stato trasformato in pupazzo, si risveglia sul divano di Lindsey.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toy

  
Ma dove sono?  
Non riconosco il posto... sembra un appartamento, e dalla posizione dovrei essere sdraiato su di un divano! Che storia è questa? Meglio alzarsi subito!  
Dannazione! Non riesco a muovermi, sono completamente paralizzato, non riesco ad aprire nemmeno la bocca.  
Che mi è successo? Scommetto che c’entrano i soci anziani della Wolfram & Hart. Bastardi!  
Non riesco a ricordare niente, l’ultima cosa che ricordo è che ero nel mio ufficio a parlare con Wesley e quella testa decolorata di Spike. E come ci sono finito qui? Ma soprattutto _“qui_ ” dove?!  
Un rumore... Sì, sta entrando qualcuno! Non posso nemmeno nascondermi, maledizione!  
Ma... E’ Lindsey! Sono a casa di Lindsey? E perché?  
Non credevo che sarebbe mai arrivato il giorno in cui sarei stato felice di vederlo. Ma ora sì, devo sapere che mi è successo, anche se secondo me lui c’entra di sicuro in questa storia. Dai, fatti sotto codardo! Hai dovuto paralizzarmi per i tuoi scopi, eh? Paura di Angel in forze, eh?  
Ma che fai? Non ti giri? Va bene che siamo a casa tua ma almeno dai un occhio alla stanza come fanno tutti i comuni mortali! Potrebbe esserci qualcuno pronto a tagliarti la gola... come me se potessi, per esempio! E dai! GIRATI!  
Niente, si toglie il giubbino, va in cucina, apre il frigo, prende qualcosa da bere, torna di qui... e non mi vede, o mi ignora, ma no, non è da lui. Quel sadico sarcastico sarebbe già qui ad infierire, lo conosco bene.  
E’ quasi frustrante. E’ proprio vero, l’indifferenza è peggiore di ogni cosa.  
Lindsey!! Ahhhh se potessi urlare!  
Niente. Se n’è andato in camera. Non mi resta che aspettare i suoi porci comodi. Ma vedrai appena mi rimetto in sesto! Dovrai scappare in un altro continente.  
Tanto vale che schiacci un pisolino.

******

Un rumore. E’ tornato nella stanza, ma... occhi chiudetevi, per favore! Lindsey mezzo nudo no, per piacere! Chiudetevi, vi imploro!  
Niente, lo sapevo. Mi correggo, _questa_ è la cosa decisamente peggiore che potesse capitarmi.  
*attimo di terrore* Non vorrà mica approfittarsi di me? Ora che ci penso, ogni tanto mi guarda in modo strano...  
Basta, Angel! Niente panico. Respira. Eh, come se fosse facile. Mi sento oppresso e... compresso.  
Oh bene, si è vestito. Avanti Lindsey, abbiamo capito, sei il figo della situazione, ora però guardami!  
Ora mi concentro... come ha fatto quel vampiro nel film che amava tanto Cordelia. Chissà che non funzioni.  
…  
 _Vedimi.. vedimi adesso._  
…  
BINGO! Sììì! Bravo, sono qui! Ma che espressione hai?  
Ecco, avvicinati... no no, non così vicino! Ehi! Fai un passo indietro! Che impressione il tuo faccione enorme! Allontanati subito! Oddio mi vuole baciare! Avevo ragione!  
 _“E questo cos’è?”_  
Come cos’è? Va bene che sono un vampiro e non un essere umano ma non sono una cosa! E poi... non mi riconosci?!  
 _“Chi sei?_ ”  
Ecco, appunto. La fata turchina sono!  
 _“Eppure hai un’aria familiare...”_  
Ma dai?! Ma sei proprio un genio! Per me questo ha preso la laurea di avvocato per corrispondenza...  
 _“Sei bruttino però...”_  
Ehi! A chi bruttino?! Per tua informazione di me dicono che sono bello e tenebroso! E di te? Che dicono, eh? Al massimo che sei un nano incazzoso! Ahahah. *coff*coff* Accidenti! Non riesco a ridere! Rischio di soffocarmi.

 _Whoooooooooooaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_

Che stai facendo?! Mi sembra di essere sull’ottovolante!!  
Ah no, aspetta, forse mi hai messo in piedi. Strano, non sento di appoggiare a terra...  
*ouch*ouch*ouch*  
Oh! E’ ancora lunga?! Ma perché mi devi schiacciare la pancia?!  
Aspetta... forse mi sta piegando un braccio... sì!! Lo sento! Leggermente ma lo sento! Eccolo, posso quasi vederlo! Fra poco vedrò la mia mano... e... e... e… ma che roba è?! E’... è... una **SPUGNA**?!?! Un pugnetto di spugna per di più **PELOSO??**  
Oddio oddio oddio cosa mi è successo? Ho le mani di spugna! Non ho nemmeno le dita! Sono monche!  
Oh, ti prego, fai che sia un incubo! Questa è peggio della maledizione degli zingari!  
E tu? Che hai da guardare?  
E smettila di schiacciarmi la pancia!  
Sono un pupazzo. Finirò i miei giorni come un pupazzo. Anzi mi correggo, vivrò per l’eternità come un pupazzo. Ti prego Lindsey, strappami la spugna e facciamola finita.

Bussano.  
Toh! Il degno compare! Casco di banane!

 _Woooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooaaaaaaaa_ _aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa vooooooolooooooooooooooooooooooooo!_

Non è corretto lanciare così un pupazzo!  
Oddio Spike da vicino sei più raccapricciante che mai!  
 _“Ne sai niente di quel coso, Spike?”_  
 _“Mi sa che l’ho dimenticato qui ieri sera.”_  
Ieri sera? Loro due? Insieme?  
…  
Oddio, e io che facevo qui?? Cosa mi hanno fatto? Per cosa mi avranno usato? Ho la nausea.  
Iperventilo. Se potessi respirare...  
Vedo la figura di Lindsey scomparire e ora mi viene proprio da vomitare visto che ondeggio a un metro da terra nella mano di Spike.  
 _“Ehi, Spongebob! Dai che andiamo a casa! Scusa dovevo portarti nel tuo appartamento ma sono passato a bere qualcosa con Lindsey e ti ho dimenticato qui AHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Beh, non lamentarti dai, sono passato a riprenderti! Ah già, non puoi parlare. Grazie tu che stai lassù, grazie per questo regalo.”_  
Scucimi la bocca ossigenato maledetto e giuro che ti azzanno anche con dei canini di gommapiuma!


End file.
